


Ballroom

by bracari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari
Summary: Christmas eve masquerade ball at the Ministry.For Geminifaerie84 at LJ.





	

  


End file.
